


Vladyki Ada - Hell Lords

by SokolER22_EmirK22



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Multi, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SokolER22_EmirK22/pseuds/SokolER22_EmirK22
Summary: When the Hotel open, pass over week, and Charlie Hotel didn't get success yet.Lucifer decide to visit the Hotel, and meet her daughter after quarrels with her a months ago. But, something is happening in the Palace of Lords, when brother of Lucifer, Iblis or Satan himself decide to make movement to keep Hell. Beelzebub just do nothing.So, where this consequence of event will lead Magne family through?
Relationships: Alastor/Rosie (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Vladyki Ada - Hell Lords

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Владыки Ада](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/614674) by SokolER22 - EmirK22. 



> My first fanfiction, on this website, cause I have already one in russian website. Because of this that work called Vladikiy Ada which from Russian mean Lords of the Hell!

Спустя неделю, с момента открытия Отеля, Чарли чувствовала себя некомфортно, ведь никто не приходил, а Аластор почти всегда куда-то сваливал, Энджел с Черри продолжали хулиганить, а Вегги единственная кто поддерживала принцессу…

Все так бы и шло если бы, не приход того кого не ждали!

Стук в дверь, Чарли что спокойно лежала на диване, бросилась в дрожь, ведь стук был неожиданным, время (адское) было где-то около 6 вечера, Вегги тоже услышала стук в дверь, и подошла к Чарли

— Что это было? -спросила встревожено, Вегги

— Не знаю, но стоит проверить… — сказала Чарли, тоже испытывая страх, и любопытство узнать, кто стучится в дверь Отеля? Аластор? Нет, он просто бы зашел в Отель, и шумел бы Радиопомехами. Может Энджел с Черри вернулись? Тоже мимо, они возвращаются в 9-10, иногда вообще ранним утром. Тогда кто?

Тихо подойдя к двери, Чарли открыла её нараспашку, она увидела знакомый белый костюм, трость с яблоком, Дьявольскую Шляпу со Змеем! И она поняла кто это.  
Незамедлительно она обняла фигуру, фигура сказала

— О, Шарлотта, я так скучал!

— Я тоже пап! ответила Чарли

Вегги в это время просто смотрела, на Чарли с её отцом Люцифером, Чарли хоть её отношение с отцом, были сначала как у отца с дочерью, но они испортились после одного случая 2-3 месяца назад, из-за чего Шарлотта покинула Дворец Отца, оставив его одного среди его братьев, и сестер!

***

Дворец Люцифера, или Владыки Ада — Большой, пугающий, и находящийся хуй пойми где, в Пентаграмм-сити, но вход туда был из 9 районов-кругов, среди которых были: Историобург и Историоград, там живут все известные личности, Греческие философы, Советские-Российские/Немецко-Нацистские Солдаты, Генералы, и другие личности Мировых Войн, обитают там в избытке, поэтому он самый опасный город Ада, в сравнении с ним Пентаграмм-сити сущий Адский Рай, где едят бабочек, и срут купаются в радуге!

И в конце города есть портал, через который можно попасть в Дворец, но там нужен код который приурочен к определенным личностям, как пример код Люцифера «Dominus», код Лилит «Succubus Dominus», а у Шарлотты был «Eritque arcus» (или Радуга) все коды произносятся на латыни, так как это государственный язык Ада, если Ад можно назвать Государством?

Как бы то ни было, Шарлотта жила в Дворце, до тех пока однажды Чарли не рассказала матери об своей идее, Лилит идея понравилась, и она имела надежду в том что Демонов можно спасти, и отправить в Рай, но отец Чарли…

— Пап, пап? -вопрошала Чарли, подойдя к отцу сидящий на своем троне и играя посохом как младенец

— О да солнышко, как дела? -ответил Владыка, перестав смотреть на посох, и переведя свою улыбку и взгляд на дочь

— Адски круты! -ответила Чарли, указывая двумя указательными пальцами

— Ха ха, моя дочка! -сказал с малой гордостью Люцифер, да такими шутками в Аду учит Люцифер свою дочь!

— Что такое? Хочешь что-то показать? -сказал Люцифер в ожидании чего-то интересного, с фирменной улыбкой

— Да пап, я…ммм… -сказала Чарли, не зная как сказать кое о чем…

— Ну, что говори Шарлотта, я пойму, -сказал Люцифер, с тоном поддержки своей дочери

— Я хочу использовать наш старый семейный отель, можно? -спросила Чарли, у отца

— Хм, -произнес Люцифер, с замешательством— А зачем, тебе он? Чтобы тусить там что ли?

— Нет, Пап, я… -на мгновение Чарли замолкла, она задумалась, и решительно и понимая все исходы, Чарли сказала, — Я хочу очистить грешников и демонов!

Началось молчание, улыбка Люцифера сползла, превратившись в недовольное лицо!..

— Что? Ты хочешь очищать грешников, и демонов? Сказал с явной яростью, в словах, но сменив также быстро свои эмоции на, — Зачем тебе это Шарлотта? -сказал он уже в озадаченной форме

— Пап, я хочу помочь Аду, хочу чтобы грешники очистились, и отправились в Рай! -сказала упорно принцесса, — Я не желаю видеть Ад большой могилой!.. Я не хочу видеть свое царство, свой мир, своих людей, в таких мучениях!

— Но, но..... Шарлотта? -сказал уже Люцифер, без аргументов, его дочь была настырна как её мать!

— Вот ключи, чтоб я тебя тут не видел! -сказал Люцифер с тоном разочарования и, попутно отдав ключи от Отеля Чарли, в нем было ярость в словах, и грусть в душе (да она у него есть)

Чарли ушла в слезах из Дворца, и ушла прочь оттуда, ее ждал путь только в бар… Ради встречи с кое-кем важным…

— Что я наделал? Почему моя дочь хочет спасти их? Зачем? -думал про себя Люцифер, отпустив свою дочь, и выгнав её из дворца… Свидетелем стала жена Люцифера — Лилит, и весь дворец от Вельзевула до Столаса…

Люцифер Владыка Ада, он никогда не хотел чтобы его Дочь, вышла в тот мир, он знал пороки людей/грешников и, боялся за нее, но перегнул палку!..

Позже от него ушла Лилит, и он остался один, во дворце среди его Братьев как: Вельзевула, Иблис, и их жен да детей как; Суккуб Коала жена Иблиса, и заместительницы Лилит, Самоа жена Вельзевула!

***

С того времени прошло, 2 месяца, Чарли не забыла об этом, но само её желание встретиться хоть с кем-то из Родителей было сильно… И чтоб они дали ей совет, и помогли хоть с чем-то…

Но та осталась одна… И только подруга из социальной сети, Изабелла, помогла ей уменьшить боль от расставания с родителями!

(Возвращаемся в Отель)

Чарли, перестала обнимать отца, и сказала

— Пап, зачем ты пришел? -спросила Чарли, с нежным тоном, как будто пытаясь не отпугнуть

— Шарлотта, я скучал по тебе, ты ушла на 2 месяца, я был растерян, я думал что потерял тебя, солнышко!.. -сказал с тоном сожаления Владыка, — Я прошу прощения за тот инцидент, может поговорим?

— Могу, давай присядем и все обсудим, а я приготовлю чай пока. -сказала она, быстро отбежав на кухню, начав искать в бардаке кухни чайник, или подобие его…

— Ладно, давай! -сняв с себя Шляпу, сказал Люцифер, оголив свои белые волосы, и убрав оскал своей улыбки

Вегги заметила что у Люцифера, как и у Чарли, были волосы блондинистого/светлого цвета, так же Люцифер был ростом с Чарли, даже ниже, но на портретах, он был выше! Или Чарли выросла, то ли на картине Люцифер попросил нарисовать его выше, чтоб не выглядеть ниже своей дочери и жены? Толи, он стоял на табуретке, или что более реалистично, на нем были сапоги, которые он и носил в данный момент…

Вегги решила подойти к отцу своей подруги и попыталась поздороваться с ним

— Здравствуйте, это вы значит отец Чарли? -сказала Вегги, и Люцифер странно посмотрел на нее, и сказал

— Да, это я, а ты кто? Подруга Шарлотты? -сказал Люцифер, оглядывая деву, особенно ее глаз

— Да, меня зовут Вегги! -ответила одноглазая

— Вегги? Странное имя? -сказал Люцифер с сарказмом и малой усмешкой, в действительности Люцифер с одного взгляда может узнать все о грешнике, его/её грехах и причину смерти, это была все как на бумаге…

За это время Чарли, приготовила стол. И быстро усадила отца и подругу, их разговоры были о всяком: об Аде, об Отеле, и об самом Люцифере

— Пап, я все думала, и хотела спросить как появился Ад? -вопросила Чарли

Люцифер, почесал за голову, и сказал, — Ну, это долгая история, но все началось когда…

В этот момент, в дверь зашел Энджел и Черри, так как Люцифер сидел спиной к двери, паук и его подруга Черри, не узнали самого Владыку

— О, кто этот мужчина? -спросил кокетливо Энджел, — Хм, он очень похож на тебя Чарли, неужели это твой хахаль? -уже в своей обычной манере сказал Энджел, смеясь над собственной шуткой вместе с Черри

Люцифер ответил, — О, приятно познакомиться! Меня звать Люцифер Магне, и я отец Чарли, приятно знать зачинщиков и бунтарей в лицо!.. -сказал он с таким сарказмом и тоном угрозы что Энджел с Черри чуть ли не умерли вновь на месте от такой харизмы

На лице Энджела вмиг появилась озадаченность, ведь он не был готов встретить лицу-к-лицу с самим отцом Чарли, хуже могло быть только встреча с ее дедом…

— Энджел, где вы были? -прервала молчание Вегги, встав с места, и вновь крича на паука, что вмиг удивила Люцифера

— Я помогал Черри, с Пентиусом, -ответил Энджел, в обычной манере паук, — И я говорил вам, разве это не помощь?

— ПОМОЩЬ, ЭТО КОГДА ТЫ ПОМОГАЕШЬ КОМУ-ТО В БЕДЕ, А НЕ ПОМОГАЕШЬ УСТРАИВАТЬ БЕДУ! -крикнула Вегги, и ее остановила рука Чарли, что вмиг встала с места и сказала

— Ладно, давайте присядем и поговори… -неожиданно она замолчала, и смотрела на около демоническую тень

— Что такое Шарлотта? -спросил Люцифер, как тут он услышал шипение схожие с Радио…

Повернувшись, он увидел ЕГО того про кого ему прожужжали все уши, его брат Иблис и Вельзевул, это был Радио-Демон!

— Сколько ты там стоял? -спросила Чарли, покачав головой и убедительным тоном произнесла, — И зачем ты так сделал?

— С момента открытия двери, Энджелом конечно же, -с помехами сказал Аластор, в своей обычной манере, и с широкой улыбкой, — И ради веселья, очевидно!

— Ты… — сглотнув, сказал Люцифер, вмиг покачав головой не веря своим глазам, — И есть тот самый Радио Демон? -спросил он, пытаясь сохранить свою улыбку (неудачно)

— О, точно где же мои манеры, меня зовут Аластор, а вы по всей видимости Люцифер, отец этой дорогуши принцессы? -сказал с типичной, для себя, тоном притворства, Аластор

— Да, это я!.. -ответил в обычной манере Люцифер, вернув свою серьезность

— И не называй её дорогушей, -ответила Вегги, гордо смотря в глаза сильнейшему демону, это удивляло, такая мелкая мышь могла так уверенно говорить будто на равных с демонами…

— Ладно, может продолжите свой рассказ, -ответил Аластор, перекинув взгляд на Ниффти что скрывалась за диванами, и взглядом Ал сказал: не стоит отлынивать… так Радио-Демон быстро вернул ее к графику работы, и она быстро разбежалась убираться по всему залу

— О точно! -вспомнил Люцифер, удивляясь быстроте маленькой грешницы

— Ладно сядьте, послушаем как был создан Ад! -сказал Люцифер, заинтересовав всех в зале, даже Аластор проявил интерес к этому…

— О круто, всегда хотел узнать, -ответил Энджел, присев на свободный стул близ Владыки, планируя зафлиртовать самого Владыку

— Я буду тут, не волнуйтесь, я не буду вас вновь пугать… -сказал Аластор, смотря дальше на работы Ниффти, в его взгляде была какая-то гордость чтоли…

— Мне похер. -ответил Хаск, сидящий у стойки, с самого начала всей ситуации и попивая дешевое бухло

— Я занята, простите… -пробежала Ниффти, но тоже слушая истории статного мужчины

— Кхм, все началось когда…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the reading, leave your view!


End file.
